A Tsundere's Frustration
by IXResoleon Sevil Nugliar
Summary: Ragna lost a bet with Luna and now has to fulfill his end of the bargain. One Shot Fanfiction. Is it just me or does Ragna sound like Bang? Note: Sequel to A Tsundere's Envy.


Hello, Kaka Kittens and Good Guys and welcome to another Resoleon Blazblue Fanfiction.

When you lose a bet like the forementioned, Ragna teaches you how to use a situation like this to your advantage.

* * *

**Ragna X Platinum Short Story: A Tsundere's Frustration**

Ragna is strolling down Orient Town while enjoying a beautiful afternoon to himself. However, his time to himself gets interrupted by a girl's voice. One voice that he knows all too well whose mere sound makes him sick to his stomach.

"Luna's finally found you, damn it!"

Ragna turns around with a straight face at Luna. Luna looked pretty aggressive toward Ragna. He knows all of Luna's tricks so he didn't take Luna at all seriously.

"Oh...it's you...uh...Platinum. Just my freaking luck." Ragna sighed afterwards.

"You never take Luna seriously and Luna's name is LUNA! L-U-N-A, like the slang term for the moon!"

Ragna turns his back on Luna and starts walking away.

"If that's all you have for me, I'm going to continue my walk."

Luna grinned. "Luna thinks you can't say that right now."

Ragna stopped and turns around.

"Oh really? And what would that reason be?"

"Luna won our argument when it came to jealousy, remember?"

* * *

_"I won our last argument, I'll have you know!" Luna said with boastfulness._

_"And I won the five before that and this one." Ragna quickly countered._

_"You haven't won just yet." Luna said with a smile._

_"I didn't, huh?"_

_"Of course not. Shall we continue?" Luna dared Ragna._

_"Why would you be jealous of Noel?" Ragna asked._

_"Well...hold on, let's make things interesting, shall we?" _

"_I'm already interested, what did you have in mind?" Ragna asked with a single eyebrow raised._

"_How about the loser of this argument has to be the other's slave for a day?" _

"_I like that, go on." _

"_Not only the loser has to be a slave, the loser has to do EVERYTHING the winner says and MUST attend to the winner's every whim!" _

"_I accept and you're going down. So if you lost to me, you will have to attend to MY every whim, huh?" _

_Luna's face became slightly red. "That means...I'll have to do what you say..."_

_"Oh, what's this? Behind your boasting, you have little confidence? You're the one who started all this, you little punk."_

_Luna gave out a desperation scoff to hide her discomfort. "Fine then, let's do this shit, Ragna! Don't go crying after I defeat you, though!"_

* * *

"Huh? That was back in early April. I won the three after that one, Luna."

"Don't try to put memories in Luna's head! Luna knows we haven't had another argument, since!"

Ragna sighed. "I guess I have some time to kill. So, what do you want?"

Luna's expression became insidious. "You're going to have to do everything Luna demands of you, Ragna! Luna doesn't think you can do much but for what you CAN do, you better do it or Luna's going to Astral Finish you! Huh?"

Ragna appears to have had his head down with his eyes closed. He had no definite expression.

"Rags?"

No response.

"Rags!"

"...I got it."

"Oh, okay, good. Luna thought you fell as sleep or something. So anyway—"

Ragna went into an enthusiastic stance and smiled avidly to Luna.

"My allegiance is yours, oh sagacious and great Luna!"

Luna's facial expression turned into that of an astonished one.

"Okay...Rags...now you're just overdoing it..." Luna said flatly.

Ragna puts his fists together. It made Luna wince a bit.

"O goddess of magic and cuteness, this environment is too good for your grace and beauty! These peasants are not worthy of even a glance of you! I, Ragna the Bloodedge, servant of the Great Luna, will save you from this seedy place!"

Ragna picks up Luna and starts running ahead. Everyone looks after.

"Ragna, you idiot! This wasn't what Luna had in mind! You're drawing attention to us!"

"That's because they are envious on our relationship, my mistress! I must do everything in my power to ensure that you have the greatest experience and that you come to no harm, lady Platinum!"

"'Lady Platinum'? Now you're starting to sound like that ninja that won't stop shouting! Put Luna down, you pervert! Is Luna like the leader of the fraternity or something?"

"Lady Platinum! You must calm yourself!"

"I'll calm nothing! Get the hell off Luna!"

Luna summons her magical staff and whacks Ragna with it and Luna frees herself from Ragna's grip. They both catch their breath and recovered. Suddenly, Ragna was back to his normal, grouchy self.

"Luna, I thought this was part of it?" Ragna asked innocently.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! This wasn't the way it was supposed to work out!"

"I'm only doing what we've agreed to." Ragna said casually.

"THAT WAS NOT IT AT ALL!"

"Well I'm sorry, Platinum but you were the one who started this whole betting shit so let's continue, shall we?"

"LUNA'S NAME IS LUNA, DAMN IT AND THAT'S NOT HOW OUR BET WAS SUPPOSED TO WORK! DIE, DIE, DIE, YOU SMARTASS!"

Luna took out her 16-ton hammer and started giving chase to Ragna. He runs away while Luna follows.

"DON'T RUN, YOU DIRT CONNIVING LITTLE WEASEL!" Luna yelled while holding her hammer and chasing Ragna.

"Hey! If anybody took that hammer to the face, they'll get an instant concussion!" Ragna said while running.

"Well maybe this would have been fine if you did it the proper way, you freaking jackass!"

"It doesn't matter how I do my end of the bargain, Plat! As long as I do it, I'm fine! Also, are you insane to be chasing me with that big-ass hammer?"

"You're the one who's insane here to be carrying me like a child molester!" Luna screamed while running.

"Why me?"

"Face Luna and fight, damn it!"

After another few seconds of chase, Luna ran out of energy to run further. She lowers her hammer and catches her breath. Ragna was out of sight and Luna finds out she was upended yet again by him. Once Luna regained her energy, she took her hammer and raised it above her head.

"THAT MO FO!"

Luna slams her gargantuan hammer on the ground a few times to relieve her anger.

With every syllable, she slams the hammer. "Finding loopholes in our bet...making me look like a stupid bimbo! IT REALLY PISSES LUNA OFF!"

With the last smash on the ground, the hammer breaks. Luna gave one last scream into the sky that was now a gorgeous sunset.

* * *

As always, thanks for reading and poor 16-ton hammer...

If you want to know more about what led to the events of this Fanfiction, check out _A Tsundere's Envy._

**Tsundere's Frustration: End**


End file.
